


不成熟的恋人

by akinokaze



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, 臣隆 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	不成熟的恋人

《不成熟的恋人》  
By：秋风

“说起来，臣你明天有什么计划吗？”

“有一个新的工作，要去新西兰待半个月。明天就出发。”

“哎~新西兰，那很好啊——不过我怎么感觉你好像才刚从英国回来没多久？”

“嗯，是啊。”

“又要去国外了？”

“是。”

“真辛苦呀。”

“健二郎你有什么想要我带回来的礼物之类的吗？”

“啊？这倒是没有。要不然带点巧克力好了，新西兰的巧克力不是很有名吗？”

“那是比利时吧。”

“哈哈哈，差不多啦。还是带巧克力吧，隆酱也喜欢吃对吧？”

“…………”

“隆酱？隆二！”

今市隆二猛地抬起头，将目光从手机转移到呼唤他名字的健二郎身上，呆了半晌，才愣愣地回答：“……啊？”

“你不要一直盯着手机看嘛。”健二郎无奈地说道：“臣说他明天要出发去新西兰了，你有没有什么想让他带回来的？”

“……没有。”隆二语气僵硬地回复道，然后又垂下头看着手机。

健二郎微微皱眉，问道：“你没事吧？”

“没事啊。”

“感觉你今天特别安静啊，都不怎么说话。”

“真没什么。”隆二再一次抬起头，冲健二郎温和地笑了一下：“别担心。”

广臣沉默地看了隆二一会儿，脸色有些不太好地移开了目光。

只有他和隆二知道，二人现在正在冷战中。

其实也没有吵过架，但两个人就是都不想跟对方说话了。

时隔两个月的三代目JSB团体活动，结果两个主唱进到休息室以来连一句对话都没有，甚至眼神都不曾交流。

隆二眼睛黏在手机屏幕上，却连一个字都没读进去。

广臣因为工作在英国待了一个多月，好不容易终于回到了日本，居然又要走了？

隆二脸上面无表情，心里长长地叹了一口气。

算了，走就走吧。

我又不在乎。

工作结束后已是晚上，三代目的成员们各自踏上回家的路，隆二收拾完自己的东西后也准备坐经纪人的车回去，却在走廊中途被叫住了：

“隆二，”广臣突然开口唤道：“等会儿一起去我家吧？”

隆二僵了好几秒才转过身，目瞪口呆地望着自己的相方。

广臣表情平静地回望着他，仿佛二人之前默契的冷战只是错觉一般。

隆二心里乱成一团。他完全没想到广臣居然会主动邀请自己去家里，明明两个人都这么久没有说过话了。难道只有自己单方面地认为他们在冷战中？

又或者……这是广臣在主动表露善意，希望他们能借此机会重新和好……

这方隆二正在胡思乱想，广臣等了许久见他没回答，又问道：“你不想来吗？”

看到广臣眼神中流露出的一丝失望，隆二下意识地回答：“……好！”

广臣悄悄松了一口气，走过隆二身边；“那走吧。”

二人一同坐上经纪人开来的车，一路上广臣都没有再主动说过任何话，隆二也只好一直沉默地望着车窗外。

虽然不知道广臣到底是有什么意图，但隆二心里小小的期待还是不由地渐渐膨胀起来。

他真的好久没有见到广臣了，心中满满的都是想念。他很想再和广臣说说话，碰碰他的手，甚至轻轻地抱一下……

如果广臣主动示好，那自己就立刻接受。隆二在心里做出了这个决定。

怀抱着这样的想法，隆二跟着广臣上楼，进了他住的公寓。脱下鞋子放好外套和包，隆二等着广臣先开口说些什么，只见广臣安静地站了一会儿，突然转过头问道：“那么……要先洗澡吗？”

“……啊？”隆二一愣：“为什么要洗澡？”

“不洗吗？”广臣有些不自然地移开视线：“……因为上次就是洗好才做的，所以我还以为你比较喜欢先洗。”

隆二瞪着广臣许久，终于反应过来他说的是什么意思，声量陡然拔高：“你叫我来就为了做这种事的？”

广臣似乎不太明白隆二为什么突然又生气起来，迟疑了一下后问道：“你不想做？”

“我……!”

隆二憋了半天，发现自己根本找不出适当的词可以吼回去，他转身弯下腰去提自己的鞋子，冷淡地说道：“你这么欲求不满的话，就去找你那些模特朋友们吧。”

还没来得及穿上鞋，广臣突然从背后抱住隆二，不顾他的挣扎将其一路拖到沙发上，然后整个人压了上去。

广臣强硬地摁住隆二动个不停的双手，又生气又无奈地喊道：“你别任性了行不行？！”

“我任性？你说我任性？！”隆二难以置信地冲他吼道：“我怎么就任性了？”

“你这段时间都不跟我联系，还不够任性？”

“那也是你先不联系我的！你个混蛋！给我起来！”

“隆二——隆二！”广臣见隆二又剧烈地挣扎起来，只得用尽全力压制住他，语气里满是藏不住的焦急：“你知道吗？我明天就要坐飞机离开了，半个月都不能回来。”

“那你走啊！关我什么事？你干脆现在就走！”

“你到底懂不懂我的意思！我们又要分开了，我不想以这种状态离开日本！”

“所以你能想出的办法就是把我叫来家里做一发就好？！你当我是什么啊？你的炮友吗？滚开！”

“那不然你说我还能怎么办？”广臣用比隆二更大的声音吼了回去：“电话不接，邮件也不回！我在英国的那段时间每天都担心得要死，这你知道吗？！”

隆二闻言顿了一下，语气突然就跟泄了气的气球一样低落下来：“……你……你什么都没跟我说就独自一个人去了英国……”

看到隆二没有继续挣扎，广臣便松开了他的手，起身坐在沙发边上，叹道：“可我不是很久之前就有告诉过你要去英国的事了吗？”

“……我是说，”隆二语气干巴巴地回道：“那次之后，你连续几天都没联系过我。”

广臣听出了隆二指的是什么，于是沉默下来。良久之后，才开口道：“你隔天早上脸色很糟糕地离开。我还以为……你觉得我技术太差，所以生我气了。”

“……所以你是不敢联系我？还是觉得自尊心受损了？”

广臣没有回答他，一脸闷闷不乐地扭开头。那犹如猫一般又骄傲又敏感的神情令隆二感觉气一下子就消了大半，就算想再次点燃怒火，也变得不忍继续和广臣吵架了。

吼了半天的隆二有些乏力地抬起一只胳膊盖住了自己的眼睛，喃喃道：“就因为这种事……真傻。”

“臣真是笨蛋。”

广臣从这句话里尝出了一丝若有若无的嗲意，小心翼翼地打量着隆二隐藏在胳膊下的脸色，略微想了想，站起身往浴室的方向走去。

听到广臣走远的脚步声，隆二细不可闻地叹了一声。

一个多月前，已经正式交往快半年的隆二与广臣进行了初次的性行为。

说实话不是很顺利。两个人都是第一次和同性做爱，双方都紧张得要命，之前在网上补的各种知识都没能活用，隆二全程只觉得又疼又涨，一点快感都没有。广臣也不见得有多享受，期间一直紧紧皱着眉头。结果就这样草草结束了。

隔天早上，感到浑身上下都不舒服的隆二不想留下来和广臣讨论这场尴尬的性事，于是简短地打了声招呼就狼狈地跑回了自己家。

隆二一到家就头晕脑胀地倒在床上睡着了，傍晚醒来时发现广臣没有给自己留任何讯息，甚至都没礼节性地问一下他身体状况如何，顿时感到既失望又生气。

在那之后隆二就突然开始发烧，病恹恹地在家里躺了三天，期间一直耐心地等着广臣来探望自己或者起码发个信息问候一下，结果都没有。等隆二终于在三代目的群里看到广臣时，对方已经身在英国了。

隆二茫然地睁着眼睛躺在床上。他不明白广臣为什么这几天会了无音讯。难道说广臣在做了一次后发现自己还是无法接受男人，就后悔和他交往了？

越想越不安，越不安就想得越多。郁结在心里不断滋长，所以后来广臣主动打来电话时，隆二毫不犹豫就拒绝了来电。就算广臣发来邮件，隆二看也不想看就删掉了。

就这么一直拖到了广臣回日本，两个人还是没能说上话。要不是今天有三代目的工作，隆二都不知道还会回避广臣多久。

他一直担心是不是被广臣讨厌了，结果广臣倒以为是自己被讨厌了吗？

真傻啊。两个人都是。

隆二听到脚步声靠近，他移开手臂望着广臣，见相方蹲下来轻声说道：“水放好了。”他迟疑了一下，又道：“……一起泡吗？”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，从沙发上坐起身，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

虽然他们迄今为止只有过一次失败的性经验，一起泡澡的经验倒是不少。热恋中的两个人迫切地想和对方更为贴近，但对于那未知的领域又不约而同地却步。结果最多也就是坦诚相见地一起泡澡，然后老实地相拥入眠。

好不容易鼓起勇气踏出了一步，却是彻底的失败，还因为误会分开了这么久。隆二自己想起来都觉得很糗，于是将身体泡进浴缸里后一直微微低着头没有说话。

两个人面对面坐在浴缸里沉默着，最终还是广臣主动拿起浴球挤了一些沐浴露上去，拉过隆二的手臂仔细地擦着。

隆二乖乖地由着他搓了一会儿，小声嘟囔道：“这是在跟我表示对不起的意思吗？”

广臣睨了他一眼：“你还是觉得应该我先道歉？”

“……嗯。”

广臣轻轻叹了一口气，耐着性子道：“好。对不起。那你现在气消了吗？”

隆二背靠着浴缸的壁面，想了想，答道：“大概30%左右吧。”

“你是还剩下30%在生气？还是已经消除了30%？”

“后面那个。”

广臣放下浴球，手微微一用力将隆二拉入自己怀里，按着他的后脑勺就吻了上去。

隆二犹豫了片刻，便心安理得地搂住广臣的脖子回应着。

两个人亲了一会儿，广臣略带不舍地移开头，轻声道：“可我觉得你也应该为这段时间对我的冷落道歉。”

“嗯。”隆二双手捧着广臣的脸，略微喑哑的声音有着说不出的色气：“那你再亲亲我，等我100%不生气了就说。”

广臣闻言顺从地含住了隆二凑过来的双唇，温柔地吸吮着，不时变化着角度更加深入。在封闭的环境里，两个人发出的细微的声响显得更为清晰。隆二听在耳朵里，心跳不由地越来越快。在呼吸变得困难之前，他松开了广臣，面色微红地搂着他，闭上眼睛轻声道：

“对不起，这段时间不理你……”

广臣双手紧紧地锢着隆二的腰，抱着他在温热的水里坐了一会儿，深吸一口气后说道：“隆二？”

“嗯？”

“再和我试一次吧。”他低沉的嗓音里透着让隆二无法拒绝的诱惑：“我保证这次动作会更小心。”

“……”

隆二一下子就明白过来广臣指的是什么。他其实也很想再触碰广臣，但上次的经验像道阴影一样留在记忆中始终难以忘怀。

可是他也不想一直逃避下去。于是有些紧张地咽下一口唾沫，回答：“……好。”

两个人从浴池中站起来并擦干了身体，隆二由着广臣用吹风机帮自己吹干头发，然后就迅速地跑进了卧室，将自己裹在了毯子里，双眼紧紧地盯着房门口。过了一会儿，穿着白色浴衣的广臣走了进来，从柜子里翻出了两样物件，一声不吭地摆在了床上。

隆二看着广臣拿来的东西，觉得呼吸突然就变得不顺畅起来。

广臣拿起一个瓶子，吞吞吐吐道：“唔……我换了一种……网上说这个可能更好……”

“嗯……”

“然后我这次会更耐心点，等你准备好了再进去……”

“嗯……”

广臣有些不安的抬起头，看见隆二紧张到脸都皱了起来，俨然一个视死如归的士兵，又无奈又好笑地说道：“拜托你别露出一副要上战场赴死的表情，看到你这个样子我都硬不起来了。”

隆二一直紧绷的表情终于破裂，没好气地回道：“哇，登坂君真是浪漫到让我都快哭了。”

广臣放下手中的瓶子，若有所思道：“其实我也可以很浪漫……只是我以往惯用的浪漫，好像对你来说都不管用。”他突然伸出手将隆二从毯子里拉了出来，拥进怀里搂紧，继续说道：“你总是会做出些出乎我意料的行为，让我摸不清你的想法，不过或许也正是因为这样，所以我才喜欢你吧。”

隆二听到广臣久违的告白，感觉心一下就软了。他轻抚着相方的头发，柔声道：“嗯。我也喜欢你。所以我不害怕的。”

虽然隆二给自己打了一剂强心针，说服自己这次绝对不会再失败，但当冰凉的液体滴在屁股上时，他还是反射性地用力抓紧了床单。

广臣轻轻揉捏着隆二的臀瓣，缓缓地移动到了臀缝间，看着隆二紧实的臀部中紧闭的小洞，沾满了润滑剂的手指小心谨慎地捅进了他的后穴。

隆二害羞地将脸埋进床单，他的身体无法克制地僵硬起来，广臣注意到他的反应，温柔地俯下身吻着他的后颈，轻声道：“不要怕。”

隆二深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，感到后面那人的手指长驱直入，借着润滑没入了狭窄的穴内，隆二逼自己压下从身体深处涌上来的排斥感。本不该有异物入侵的地方如今受到了侵犯，让他感到很羞耻又不适。

广臣一边试着挤进第二根手指，一边观察着身下人的反应。隆二背对着他，所以无法确定是什么表情，但背部紧绷的肌肉还是能看出他的害怕，于是广臣不断亲吻着隆二的背来安抚他。在感觉到两根手指也能顺利地进出后，便试图探入第三根，却听见隆二发出了一声低低的叫声。

“怎么了？”广臣心里一紧：“很难受？”

隆二点了下头后又立刻摇头，声音干涩地回答：“没事……你继续。”

广臣有一瞬间想放弃，但看到隆二努力压抑自己声音的样子，觉得他也不能临时退缩，于是他强硬地塞入第三根手指，并模拟着性爱的动作缓缓抽送着。渐渐的，他感觉自己的呼吸也变得不稳起来，下身涨涨的有些难受，于是他猛地拔出手指，将隆二翻了过来，拉着他的手覆上自己的性器，嘴上哄道：“你也摸摸我……”

隆二的手刚一碰到广臣炙热的东西，脸一下就红透了。略微有些颤抖的手握住了以后缓缓套弄起来，同时广臣又将手指伸进了隆二的后面，充满耐心的扩张着。

手中的东西有着烫手的热度，感到快要无法呼吸的隆二仰起头大口地吸着气，然后就感觉到广臣舔吻着自己的喉咙，然后一路向下，在锁骨上轻轻咬了一口。

隆二自己的欲望也濒临决堤，他一边喘息着一边说道：“……差……差不多可以……你进来吧……”

广臣的自制力早已趋近崩溃，但为了不给隆二留下什么糟糕的印象才一直按耐不动。现在得到对方的邀请，他抽出了湿漉漉的手指，拆出一个保险套戴好，扶起自己待发的性器，慢慢地插进了那炙热湿滑的甬道。

“啊……！”隆二瞬间弓起了腰，突然闯进私密处的性器让他尝到了一种熟悉的钝痛，他反射性地低喊出声：“好痛！”

广臣闻言吓了一跳，他看着隆二变得惨白的脸色，心里有些不忍，但事已至此他不想临阵脱逃，于是咬着牙一点点地将自己推进去。

隆二痛得很想立刻将对方踹下床去，但他还是忍住了。用手捂着嘴以免自己又发出什么羞耻的声音。广臣用力抓着隆二的臀瓣，腰部一用力将自己的分身完全地埋了进去。

隆二忍不住又叫出了声，他的额头满是汗水，眼睛里水汪汪的，看得广臣又心疼又不由地生出了一种想再狠狠欺负他的念头。

广臣亲着隆二的脸颊，柔柔地问道：“还很痛？”

隆二此时也顾不上和他客套了，便老实地点了点头。

广臣的额上也冒出了汗，被隆二紧紧地包裹着，让他有种说不出的快感和征服欲。但看到隆二难受的模样，他还是强忍住不断膨胀的欲望，停止了下身的动作，微微一笑，轻声道：“对不起。我技术这么差。”

隆二望着广臣温柔的眼神，心里涌出的甜味像麻醉剂一样慢慢纾解了他的不适感，于是他轻叹一声，伸出手搂住广臣的脖子，将他的头按在自己颈窝，嘟囔道：“算了。”

“你要是技术太好的话我会更生气。”

广臣闻言忍不住笑了出来，他轻柔地吻着隆二的脖颈，耐心等着对方的示意。过了一阵子，隆二感到钝痛的感觉褪去，跟随而来的是难耐的酥麻。他看着广臣努力压抑着的样子，问道：“……你要不……试着动一动？”

广臣得到同意后双手扶着隆二的腰，小心地抽动起来。看到隆二没有排斥和痛苦的样子，他试着将动作加快，耸动着腰将狰狞的性器连根没入紧窄的肉穴内，退出后再挺身插到底。两具身体撞击的啪啪声中夹带着水声，传入隆二的耳朵里，让他感到更为羞耻难堪。

隆二被强烈的刺激感冲击得说不出话来，他仰着头不断地大口呼吸着以免自己昏过去，感受着快感一波一波袭来，终于忍不住喊道：“等……等一下……慢一点……臣……”

广臣低头看着隆二脸上迷乱又充满色气的表情，感到自己浑身血脉喷张。紧密的肉穴收缩着，仿佛在邀请他继续肆掠，让他只想继续听到隆二为自己发出软软的呻吟，为他露出意乱情迷的样子。

广臣抓着隆二两条细长的腿，将其分得更开，然后下身一挺，又狠狠冲进了对方炙热的肉穴里。

隆二蜷缩着脚趾，手指不轻不重地在广臣背上划过，被撞击得发出了细碎的呻吟。在广臣又一次推进中，隆二下意识地往后面缩，但被广臣强硬地按住了腰，使他无法逃脱。

不知过了多久，隆二已经射过一次，也不见广臣的动作有减慢。在又一次挺入后，广臣突然停下来将头埋入隆二颈窝，肩膀微微一抖，就这样射了出来。他喘着气趴在隆二身上歇了一会儿，起身取下装着白色液体的保险套，打结后扔进垃圾箱里，然后躺回了床上，又拉住了隆二的手。

终于将呼吸平复下来的隆二睁着眼睛发了一会儿呆，突然喃喃道：“你明天就要离开了啊……”

广臣听出了隆二声音里的寂寞，伸出手在他头上轻抚着：“对不起。”

隆二笑道：“臣不需要道歉啦。毕竟是工作呀。”

“可是我上次离开后，你就不理我了。”

“……”隆二沉默了片刻，然后低声道：“其实我不会为你不能陪我而生气。”

“嗯。”

“我也不是想让你为了我放弃工作。”

“嗯。”

“我就是……”隆二叹了一口气，轻轻说道：“独占欲太强了，还想更多的和你待在一起。”

广臣感到心里一暖，于是笑了起来：“嗯。”

隆二望着他：“我这么喜欢你，让你觉得麻烦了吗？”

广臣伸手在隆二脸上掐了一把：“这是你对我说过的最甜的一句话了。”

隆二有些不好意思地也笑了起来，然后听到广臣又问：“所以呢？这次有进步吗？”

“嗯……有吧。”隆二用手指轻柔地刮着广臣的掌心，叹道：“但果然就是觉得别扭。下次还是让我上你吧。”

“你？”广臣看了一眼身边的人，然后斩钉截铁道：“不要。”

“哈？为什么？”隆二赶紧问道：“我都把第一次给你了，凭什么你的第一次不能给我啊？”

“隆二一看就像是会很笨拙的横冲直撞、把对方弄得很痛的类型。”广臣面无表情地说道：“我怕疼。所以不行。”

隆二哭笑不得坐了起来，拿起枕头不断地砸着相方，不服气地说道：“这算什么破理由啊！没试过你怎么知道？说不定我比你有天赋呢？而且就算一开始不行，多尝试几次总会进步的嘛！”

广臣也不回答他，闭上眼睛任由隆二拿枕头一下下拍打着自己。

隆二看广臣不理自己，砸了一阵便停下手，把枕头垫在脑后也合上了眼。听到广臣突然开口道：“是啊，总会进步的。”

隆二睁开眼睛，看到广臣翻过了身，眼神专注地望着自己。

“也许我们一开始在这方面都不擅长，但坚持下去，总会有所进步的。”广臣拉起隆二的手，握在自己掌中：“做爱也是。恋爱也是。”

隆二听出了广臣话中的意思，认真地“嗯”了一声。

广臣轻轻捏着隆二修长的手指，一边继续说道：“我们都是男人，而且又是同一个团体里的成员，这条道路会走得很艰难。但我一个人无法坚持，也需要你的配合与理解。”说着，他攥紧了隆二的手，问道：“好吗？隆二？”

隆二点点头，勾起嘴角笑了起来：“好。”他回握着广臣的手，说道：“无论多少次也行，我都会陪你。毕竟我是你的相方嘛~”

看到隆二温暖如阳光一般的笑容，广臣也不禁笑了起来，他附身在隆二唇上吻了一下，然后轻声问道：“既然这样，那再来一次吧？”

隆二一愣：“哎？”

广臣横跨到隆二的腰侧，语气轻松地说道：“熟能生巧嘛。”

隆二反应过来后抓紧机会提议道：“那这次要不就让我试试看吧！我保证会很温柔的！”

“不~行~”广臣笑着吻住了隆二，让他将自己的企图全数吞了回去。

隆二被吻地意识不清，迷迷糊糊中想到：

算了，今天就随他吧。

反正我们以后有的是机会。

END


End file.
